The present invention relates generally to weight-lifting exercise machines, and is particularly concerned with exercise arms for such machines for use in performing upper body exercises such as pectoral (pec) fly, rear deltoid, chest press, and mid row exercises.
Originally, upper body exercises were performed using hand-held weights. For pec fly and rear deltoid exercises, independent weights known as dumbbell were held in each hand. Chest press and mid row exercises could be performed using either a barbell, where a single weight is controlled by both hands, or two separate dumbbell. In a pec fly exercise, the exerciser would lie on a bench facing upwards with a weight in each hand, arms extended out to the side, and palms facing up, with the elbows bent. The exerciser would then lift the weights to bring the dumbbell together over their body with a slight arcing or elliptical pattern to the movement. For a rear deltoid exercise, the exerciser would lie face down on a bench with a dumbbell in each hand, with their arms straight down, palms facing each other, and elbows slightly bent. Keeping the arms in the same bent position, the exerciser would lift the weights until their arms were straight out to the side.
In order to perform a chest press using dumbbell, the exerciser would lie face up on a bench with a weight in each hand, arms to each side with elbows bent and hands close to the chest. The exerciser would then push the weights up, bringing the dumbbell together over their body in a slight arcing or elliptical movement. In a mid row exercise, the exerciser would bend over at the waist with a weight in each hand, arms hanging straight down, and hands together with the palms facing each other. Staying in the bent position, the user would then pull the weights up to chest level with a slight arcing or elliptical pattern to the movement.
Various exercise machines have been designed in order to duplicate one or more of the free weight, upper body exercises such as pec fly, rear deltoid, chest press, and mid row. Typically, these machines have pivoted arms linked to an exercise resistance. There are several problems in attempting to combine two or more of the upper body exercises with a single exercise arm assembly, due to the different motions which must be accommodated for each exercise.
The earliest pec fly machine had two independent exercise arms pivotally mounted on a frame above the user's head. The arms were generally L-shaped with a pivot shaft attached to the end of one leg of the L and a pad or roller attached to the other leg. The user sat on a seat mounted on the frame with their upper arms parallel to the floor and forearms bent 90 degrees at the elbow. With their forearms resting against the pads, the user rotated their arms forward until they came together. Since the exercise arms had only one pivot, they could only move in a concentric or circular pattern, and the arms were non-adjustable for different users. In order to perform a rear deltoid exercise on this machine, a user would sit facing the rear of the machine, placing their elbows on the pads, and trying to rotate their arms rearwards. This was a cramped, uncomfortable position which did not allow a full range of motion, and was of marginal value from an exercise point of view.
In view of the limitations of the earliest pec fly machine in performing rear deltoid exercises, a separate rear deltoid machine was designed, which allowed users to fully extend their arms and perform a full range of exercise motion. This machine had a second pivot to pivotally mount a handle at the bottom of the second leg of the L-shaped arm. The handle was T-shaped, with the bottom of the T pivotally secured to the exercise arm and the grip portion of the handle comprising the top of the T and oriented vertically. This machine could also be used for pec fly exercises, and had the advantage that the user's hands were placed in a more natural position.
A combination pec fly/rear deltoid machine encounters difficulties due to the fact that the two exercise movements are different. In the rear deltoid exercise, the natural position for the arms is fairly straight with a slight bend or break at the elbows throughout the entire movement, which is circular or concentric. In a pec fly exercise, the natural movement is more elliptical, since the starting width of the exerciser's grip is closer to their body at the beginning of the exercise than at the end. In order to function properly for both exercises, the original combination machines had to have a T handle short enough to provide the necessary pre-stretch for a rear deltoid exercise. This handle was not quite long enough to provide the swing necessary for the proper elliptical arc on a pec fly exercise.
In later machines, the rotating handle was eliminated and replaced with a swing arm, which hinged at the elbow of the L-shaped exercise arm. The second pivot was perpendicular to the first pivot at the top of the exercise arm, and at the same elevation as the first pivot. Pads or handles were mounted to the swing arms to engage the user's forearms or hands.
Various machines have also been designed for performing press type exercises. U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,072 of Webber describes an exercise apparatus with an exercise arm assembly for performing chest press and mid row exercises. A pair of swing arms are pivoted at opposite sides of a U-shaped, pivoted yoke. Various alternative configurations are described, including some in which the swing arms have two pivoting sections. All the designs have parallel pivots and cannot provide a converging exercise movement. This design will not work for a combination machine with pushing/pulling converging movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,896 of Jones describes an exercise machine for performing incline press exercises which has independent, fixed arc, converging exercise arms. This can be used for only one type of exercise. U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,252 of Simonson describes independent, single piece exercise arms that travel in a fixed arc and can be used for performing chest press exercises. The handles are rigidly secured to the exercise arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,579,213 of Webber et al. describes an exercise arm assembly having a main arm pivoted to the exercise machine frame, a swing arm pivoted to the main arm, and a handle pivoted to the swing arm, with each pivot axis being perpendicular to the other two to form a perpendicular, tri-pivot arm system. This provides a multi-dimensional exercise arm which can perform both concentric and eccentric exercise movements. The pivot mount of the handle, together with the other two pivots, provides the user with an unlimited number of possible hand positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,689,023 of Baumler describes a multi-exercise gym system which has a press arm having a main arm and right and left press handles. The main arm is pivotally connected to the frame, and each press handle is pivotally connected to the main arm. The range of pivot of each press handle is restricted by a restrictor pin fixed to each press handle which engages in a slot in a restrictor plate on the main arm, and which allows for converging exercise motions.